This invention will be illustrated for monitoring the rocking motions of a blind person. Rocking motion is believed to be an unconscious and often an unwanted act exhibited by blind people. No system is presently available for detecting such rocking motions, for alerting the blind person, and for making a record of the frequency of the rocking motions. The record can be used for analysis by trained personnel.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of this invention to provide a condition sensor system suitable for sensing, analyzing, and recording various body conditions that can be sensed by transducers, accelerometers, optical sensors, etc., and which are susceptible of producing a number of occurrences within a specified time frame.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide a rocking motion sensor (RMS) system for monitoring incidents of involuntary rocking in blind persons and to alert them thereof by means of an audible bio-feedback signal.